Rise of the Apprentices
by Ivyshadow
Summary: MarshClan and FieldClan are enemies. Two apprentices, Splashpaw and Runningpaw, fall in love. The other apprentices do everything in their power to protect the relationship. But how long can they go undiscovered?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

MarshClan

**leader:** Nettlestar- light brown tabby tom

**deputy:** Thornpelt- golden brown tom, apprentice- Splashpaw

**medicine cat:** Stoneclaw- dark gray tom

**warriors:** Ivyclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Reedtail- black tom, apprentice- Mosspaw

Thistleclaw- light brown tabby tom

Crookedfoot- gray tom, apprentice- Lichenpaw

Tornpelt- light brown tabby tom

Darkpelt- black she-cat, apprentice- Webpaw

Rippedfur- black she-cat, apprentice- Pebblepaw

Blackstripe- black and white she-cat

**apprentices:** Mosspaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lichenpaw- dark gray she-cat

Webpaw- black tom

Splashpaw- black she-cat

Pebblepaw- dark gray tom

**queens:** Vinepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat, kit- Mudkit

**kits:** Mudkit- brown she-cat

FieldClan

**leader: **Morningstar- pale ginger she-cat

**deputy: **Cottonwhisker- white tom, apprentice- Grasspaw

**medicine cat: **Heatherfur- golden brown she-cat, apprentice- Dandelionpaw

**warriors: **Breezetail- pale gray tom

Dawnstripe- white and ginger she-cat

Brightcloud- ginger she-cat

Lightsky- pale gray tom, apprentice- Wheatpaw

Goldenheart- golden she-cat

Ryetail- light brown tabby tom, apprentice- Runningpaw

**apprentices: **Grasspaw- light brown tabby tom

Wheatpaw- light brown tabby tom

Dandelionpaw- bright ginger she-cat

Runningpaw- pale gray tom

**queens: **Sorrelheart- pale tortoiseshell she-cat, kit- Pollenkit

**kits: **Pollenkit- light brown tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

"You all know, today is the Gathering. I will be taking Stoneclaw, Ivyclaw, Tornpelt, Darkpelt, Splashpaw, and Pebblepaw," Nettlestar announced.

Splashpaw turned to her brother. "Isn't this exciting, Pebblepaw!? I hope Runningpaw is there!"

"And why would it matter?" Darkpelt's voice sounded behind the apprentices.

Pebblepaw thought fast to protect his sister. "He challenged us to a practice battle at the last Gathering. So we want him to be there."

Darkpelt nodded and walked off.

Splashpaw whispered, "Thanks. Sorry, that was careless." No on except the other apprentices knew about Splashpaw and Runningpaw. Ever since they had met, they liked each other. The apprentices in MarshClan, and FieldClan, were extremely loyal to each other. They all knew about the relationship, and helped protect it and keep it undiscovered.

Pebblepaw meowed, "You just have to watch out. Now come on, let's eat before we have to leave." He walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Splashpaw followed. She picked up a mouse and followed her brother to a quiet, shady spot.

Pebblepaw bit into his vole. "You need to be more careful, " he said, after swallowing.

Splashpaw nodded, chewing. They finished their prey and waited for the Clan to leave.

**REALLY short chapter, I know. The others will be longer, I promise. REVIEW!**

**Ivyshadow**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Runningpaw paced the edge of the clearing. His sister Dandelionpaw sat nearby watching the impatient gray cat. "Calm down, Runningpaw, she'll be here," she mewed quietly.

Runningpaw glanced up. "I know, I know!"

A light breeze rustled the ferns that enclosed the Gathering place. The FieldClan cats were waiting for MarshClan to arrive. Finally, Runningpaw caught a whiff of MarshClan scent. He glanced at Dandelionpaw, his eyes glowing.

Splashpaw stood on her hind legs. "I don't see him, Pebblepaw!" Splashpaw swung her head around. Pebblepaw was not there.

"Over here!" Pebblepaw's voice came through the crowd.

Splashpaw squeezed through her Clanmates. Pebblepaw was crouching under a fern, waving his tail. Splashpaw hurried over. She noticed two other cats with Pebblepaw. One was her love, Runningpaw. The other was Runningpaw's sister, Dandelionpaw.

Dandelionpaw dipped her head. "Hello, Splashpaw."

"Hello, Dandelionpaw," Splashpaw returned the greeting.

"I'd better find Heatherfur," Dandelionpaw meowed, scanning the crowd for her mentor. The ginger she-cat scurried away. Pebblepaw followed, whispering as he left, "Be careful."

Splashpaw watched them leave. Then she turned to Runningpaw. "I'm so glad you came!"

Runningpaw licked Splashpaw's cheek. "I'm glad, too."

Splashpaw pressed herself against Runningpaw. "I wish we didn't have to be a secret. I wish everyone would just get along."

Runningpaw sighed. "I do too. But the Clans have always been separate."

Splashpaw and Runningpaw sat together through the whole Gathering. When Nettlestar and Morningstar had said all they needed to say Runningpaw whispered, "Tomorrow, go to the clearing at sunhigh." He was talking about their secret meeting place. There was a small forest on the edge of both Clans' territories. The trees were neutral ground, so Splashpaw and Runningpaw felt safe there.

Splashpaw nodded as Runningpaw retreated into the throng of cats. The black apprentice located Pebblepaw and told him about tomorrow's plan.

Pebblepaw nodded. "At the usual spot?" When Splashpaw nodded, he meowed "Then we'll go hunting at sunhigh."

Splashpaw blinked, thankful her brother was supportive of her relationship.

The next morning, Pebblepaw went on the dawn patrol. Splashpaw paced the camp the entire time he was gone. When he returned, Splashpaw meowed urgently, "Pebblepaw, come _on_! It's almost sunhigh!"

Pebblepaw shook his head. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down!"

"No, I will not calm down!" Splashpaw retorted as she led the way out of camp, crashing through the ferns.

Pebblepaw hurried to catch up with his sister. "Can you be any louder? Every warrior in MarshClan, and probably FieldClan as well, will hear you!"

Splashpaw increased her pace, not responding. Upon reaching the edge of the trees, she slowed, scenting the air. A fresh trace of FieldClan caught her attention. Following the scent, Splashpaw found herself in the shade of many tall oak trees. She slipped through the undergrowth and entered a small clearing.

Runningpaw and Grasspaw were there to greet her. Runningpaw dipped his head as Pebblepaw joined his sister.

"Dandelionpaw wanted to come but she had to collect herbs." Grasspaw explained the absence of Runningpaw's sister.

Runningpaw and Splashpaw touched noses gently.

Pebblepaw spun around at the sound of a twig snapping. The four apprentices held their breath. Something was coming towards them.

Darkpelt stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed, filling with anger. "Oh, you are in so much trouble! Splashpaw, Pebblepaw, come with me, now! Nettlestar needs to hear about this." She stalked away, followed by the MarshClan apprentices.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Dun dun dun daaaa! What will happen? Will Darkpelt tell? Will the apprentices be banished from their Clans? Stay tuned for chapter 3 to find out!**

**Now you have to:**

**1. Review!**

**2. Go to my profile and vote in the poll!**

**-Ivy**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darkpelt herded Splashpaw and Pebblepaw away. Splashpaw glanced back longingly, but the FieldClan cats had already disappeared. Splashpaw felt ashamed that she had caused all this trouble.

Darkpelt's voice cut into her thoughts, "I am ashamed of you two! You should know better, Pebblepaw, than to get involved with these things! As for you, Splashpaw, I cannot believe you jeopardized your Clan's safety for a FieldClan apprentice!"

"How did I jeopardize the Clan's safety!?" Splashpaw retorted.

"Don't backtalk!" Darkpelt increased their pace. Sprinting around a bush, she collided with Rippedfur. Both warriors landed several paces apart, sprawled out in the grass.

Splashpaw suppressed a snort of laughter.

"Darkpelt!" Rippedufr gasped, "You have to come with me! The patrol ran into a group of rogues! The fighting is bad and I was going to get more cats! Come on!" The black cat dashed back the way she had come.

Darkpelt flicked her tail at the apprentices and followed Rippedfur. She muttered to herself, "I'll tell Nettlestar about these two after we deal with these mangy rogues."

The four cats burst into a clearing full of writhing cats locked in battle. Thistleclaw, Crookedfoot, and Lichenpaw were battling six well muscled rogues.

Darkpelt and Rippedfur charged at a rogue, slashing and twisting away in unison.

"Lichenpaw!" Splashpaw yowled before leaping at the rogue that had pinned the apprentice down. The black cat clawed the rogue until he ran. Splashpaw nodded to her friend before glancing around for Pebblepaw.

Pebblepaw was locked in a vicious struggle with a large tabby rogue. Pebblepaw was clinging to its back while clawing its shoulders. The rogue rolled over, squashing Pebblepaw.

Before Splashpaw could rush over to help, Rippedfur appeared and bit the rogue's shoulder, dragging him off of Pebblepaw. Rippedfur jump on the rogue, clawing it until its blood ran onto her fur. The black warrior let go, allowing the rogue to escape. Rippedfur nodded to her apprentice before spinning around and charging at another rogue.

The battle ended shortly.

That was when Rippedfur remembered Darkpelt. "Darkpelt?" she called. Rippedfur had last seen her sister fighting a huge rogue twice her size. "Darkpelt!"

"Over here!" Lichenpaw called, waving her tail. The dark gray she-cat was standing over a lump of black fur; Darkpelt!

Rippedfur rushed over, shoving away any cat in her way. She poked Darkpelt with her nose. Rippedfur looked up, her eyes glimmering with sorrow. She whispered, "She's... dead."

Crookedfoot licked Rippedfur's ear. "It's okay."

Rippedfur jerked away. "No, it's not okay! This is my fault! It's my fault she's dead! _I_ told her to come here. _I_ was the one who asked her to help. She could have said no but I'm her sister so she didn't!" Rippedfur slumped to the ground.

Crookedfoot shook his head. "No, Rippedfur, it's not your fault. It wouldn't have mattered who asked Darkpelt to come. It could have been any of us; Thistleclaw, Lichenpaw, you, or me. But it would have made no difference. She can to protect the Clan, and she died protecting it. There's nothing you could have done."

Rippedfur shook her head mutely. She pushed her nose into Darkpelt's fur and closed her eyes.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Review! And PLEASE vote in my poll after you review!**

**-Ivy**


	5. Chapter 4

**My last chapter before I move on to another story... -sob-... I know you are all very sad to hear this, but I have three other stories that need my attention! Sorry. But don't worry, I will come back to this story... after I work on my other ones...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Chapter 4

Dandelionpaw stalked back and forth, her tail swishing angrily. Runningpaw sat silently in the corner of the medicine den.

Finally, Dandelionpaw stood in front of Runningpaw and spoke, "I can't believe you, Runningpaw! Do you have any idea what could happened now that some other cat knows!?"

"I know, Dandelionpaw," Runningpaw muttered.

Dandelionpaw resumed her frantic pacing. "Just think; we could be banished from the Clan!"

"I know," Runningpaw repeated, rolling his eyes. He had heard Dandelionpaw's speech earlier, but she had felt the need to repeat it.

"I can't be banished! I'm a medicine cat!" Dandelionpaw was fuming. "This is ruining my life! I knew it was a bad idea when you and Splashpaw first started meeting!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Runningpaw retorted.

"Because you're my brother!"

"What will you do if we're banished?" Runningpaw meowed abruptly.

Dandelionpaw froze and narrowed her eyes at her brother. Then she sighed. "I would accept the punishment, even though it wasn't my fault in the first place."

"Oh, really?"

"Are you trying to test me or something?" Dandelionpaw glared at Runningpaw.

"No," Runningpaw replied, "I'm not."

Dandelionpaw sighed. "I'm sorry, Runningpaw."

Runningpaw shrugged, "It's okay, I understand how you feel."

_**x x x**_

Splashpaw watched solemnly as Darkpelt's body was carried out of camp. She whispered to Pebblepaw, "Should we tell the others?"

Pebblepaw shrugged. "If you want to."

Splashpaw nodded. "I will, tonight."

That night, just before the apprentices were about to go to sleep, Splashpaw called a meeting. "I have to tell you guys something..."

The other apprentices listened intently, waiting for Splashpaw to continue.

Splashpaw took at deep breath. "Darkpelt knew." She did not have to explain what it was Darkpelt had known; the apprentices understood.

Lichenpaw exclaimed, "How could that happen?"

Pebblepaw stood up. "We don't know. My guess is that she followed our scent."

Webpaw shook his head. "You should have been more careful! You could have-"

Pebblepaw cut him off, "We know, Webpaw."

Webpaw apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just, this affects all of us, and I mean the FieldClan apprentices too."

Splashpaw nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. We _all_ have to watch out and be more careful."

"Maybe we could have guards during the meetings? You know, like one of us could hang around and hunt or whatever to make sure no other cat comes too close," Mosspaw suggested.

"Good idea, Mosspaw!" Lichenpaw exclaimed. "We should do it."

Pebblepaw nodded. "And we should switch off, so it doesn't look too suspicious."

"Of course," Webpaw meowed.

Splashpaw meowed, "Thanks, guys, for everything."

Mosspaw meowed, "Anything to help a friend."

The other apprentices agreed. They had managed to stay undetected for this long by sticking together. They would always help each other. They would do anything for a friend.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Review please! I'll see you in "We Can Make It Work" (that's the next story I'm working on)! And if you haven't yet, please vote in my poll!**

**-Ivy**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I'm back after a long... break. Anyway, I'm posting again. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**-Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Chapter 6

Lichenpaw paced impatiently. Her dark gray tail swished against the damp ground. If she listened carefully, she could just barley hear the murmurings of her Clanmate Splashpaw and her love Runningpaw. Tonight was Lichenpaw's day to keep watch.

For the safety of the others, all the others, from both Clans, the pair had agreed to meet less often. Now they only met once every three days, instead of every day. Lichenpaw understood why they could not stop, but she still wished they could. But, even with those silent protests raging through her head, she knew that true love could not be broken.

Lichenpaw sighed, turned, and walked the length of the clearing once more.

_**x x x**_

Runningpaw sighed, glancing up at the sky. "I suppose I should go now."

Splashpaw nodded sadly. She could see a faint, pale light spread along the horizon. She touched her nose to Runningpaw's cheek. "Goodbye, Runningpaw. I love you." She turned and trotted out of the clearing.

Runningpaw watched her go sadly. He sighed, wishing there was an easier way to make this work. He shook his head to himself and left the clearing. The apprentice's gaze flitted across the rolling hills before him as he slid out of the trees. He ran confidently toward his Clan's camp.

_**x x x**_

"Dandelionpaw!"

The she-cat blinked and looked up at her mentor. "What is it, Heatherfur?"

The medicine cat shook her head and pointed with her nose at the pile of leaves in front of her apprentice. "I asked for borage. That's yarrow. Yarrow won't help Sorrelheart with her milk."

"I'm sorry, Heatherfur," Dandelionpaw murmured obediently.

"You seen rather distracted today," Heatherfur commented.

"Do I?" Dandelionpaw was alarmed.

Heatherfur nodded thoughtfully. "You'd tell me if something was bothering you, right? I want to help you if I can."

Dandelionpaw nodded. "Of course." She really wished she could tell her mentor, but that would mean betraying her brother, Clanmates, and friends. And she could not do that.

For the next few days, Heatherfur kept a closer eye on her apprentice. When she noticed, one morning, that Dandelionpaw was particularly tired, she decided to intervene.

"Dandelionpaw?"

"Hm?" The apprentice looked up.

Heatherfur's eyes were troubled. "Is there something going on? You seem very tired today."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Dandelionpaw lied. That was true, but the meaning behind the words was not what her mentor thought. She had been keeping watch for her brother.

"Oh. Bad dreams?"

"No. I don't know, I just couldn't fall asleep."

"Okay." Heatherfur seemed satisfied. Dandelionpaw was relieved.

The next day, Dandelionpaw went hunting with Runningpaw. She meowed, "Runningpaw, I think Heatherfur might suspect something."

"What do you mean?" her brother asked.

"She's been watching me lately. And yesterday, she asked me why I was so tired. I couldn't tell her that I was guarding you and Splashpaw, obviously, so I had to lie. I don't like it, Runningpaw. I don't like lying. Especially to my mentor."

"I know, and I'm really sorry you have to." Runningpaw hung his head. "This is all my fault."

Dandelionpaw touched her nose to her brother's ear. "It's okay, Runningpaw."

_**x x x**_

Three days passed. Heatherfur seemed to be leaving her apprentice alone. Until one night...

Dandelionpaw slunk after Runningpaw. They kept their belly fur pressed against the ground as they snuck to the meeting place. Runningpaw slipped into the trees, followed by his sister.

Splashpaw was waiting on the far end of the short stretch of grass. Runningpaw pressed his nose against Dandelionpaw's cheek before he bounded across the clearing. Dandelionpaw watched to two cats greet each other. Then she turned and went to sit outside the clearing.

The ginger she-cat settled down in the shade of a large bush. She rested her chin on her forepaws and waited. Her eyes were just beginning to slip shut when a twig snapped. Dandelionpaw sat up, suddenly alert. Her ears swiveled around, trying to detect any sounds. Hearing nothing, the apprentice settled down once again. This time, her eyelids dropped and stayed shut.

"Dandelionpaw?" The voice sounded shocked.

Dandelionpaw scrambled to her paws. She blinked. The apprentice was standing face to face with her mentor.

Heatherfur gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Just then, there was a rustling in the undergrowth. "Hey, Dandelionpaw," Runningpaw slipped out of the trees. "I'm-" He broke off, staring in horror at the medicine cat in front of him.

"Runningpaw? What are you two doing here?" Heatherfur was astonished. "Tell me now!"

The apprentices shared a quick glance. Both sets of eyes were terrified. Runningpaw meowed, his voice shaking the slightest bit, "We were just... hunting..." He trailed off miserably.

Heatherfur shook her head. "Then why do I smell MarshClan?"

"Because the border's right over there?" Dandelionpaw mumbled weakly, pointing with her tail.

Heatherfur gazed at the border line. Then she turned back to the apprentices. The medicine cat lifted her nose and breathed in deeply. "I smell one particular MarshClan cat's scent, it's very strong, might I add? And... several other scents, all stronger than they should be..." Heatherfur's eyes narrowed. "What are you two up to?"

Dandelionpaw and Runningpaw exchanged a glance.

Heatherfur noticed. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you seeing someone from MarshClan?" She slipped over to Runningpaw's side and pushed her nose into his fur, inhaling deeply. "It's the same scent," she growled. "You are meeting someone!" She spat out the accusation, obviously disgusted. The medicine cat turned on Dandelionpaw. "And you let him!" She hissed, then broke off. "Is this what's been bothering you, Dandelionpaw?" Heatherfur's voice was full of mock concern.

Dandelionpaw flinched. They had been caught. They would be banished. She knew it. _Might as well go out honestly,_ she thought. Dandelionpaw gave the tiniest of nods.

Heatherfur's eyes widened. "How could you put yourself at risk like that?"

"I love Splashpaw!" Runningpaw blurted out. Then his eyes widened in horror. Now Splashpaw would be in trouble too!

"Splashpaw, hm? Is that her name?" Heatherfur shook her head sadly. "I am so disappointed in you two. I thought better of you, Dandelionpaw. And I thought you would know better, Runningpaw."

"Enough talk," Runningpaw muttered. "Just take us to Morningstar so she can kick us out already."

Heatherfur's eyes stretched even wider. "Kick you out? Are you crazy?"

Dandelionpaw and Runningpaw shared another glance. "But we..." Dandelionpaw trailed off.

"I know what you did, but I won't get you in trouble."

"But why not?" Runningpaw persisted.

Heatherfur sighed, sinking to the ground. She signaled with her tail for the apprentices to sit as well. "I understand what you're doing. I've had my fair share of forbidden love."

Dandelionpaw gasped. "But Heatherfur, it's forbidden for medicine cats to fall in love!"

"I know, but true love is a powerful thing, and not easily overlooked. I was blinded by my love for a MarshClan warrior. He loved me, too. So much so that he began to neglect his duties, as did I." Heatherfur sighed. "We met in secrecy for many moons. We managed to stay undetected for so long... But then we were found out. Our Clans were at war at the time. We had both agreed not to fight. Well, he agreed, mostly. I didn't really have to, being a medicine cat and all. But I still promised him. We were found by Nettlestar. When I scented him, I slipped into the bushes to hide. When he found us, Nettlestar had a patrol of warriors behind him. He ordered my mate to come with him and fight."

Dandelionpaw and Runningpaw's eyes widened. "Oh no," Dandelionpaw whispered.

"He threw a panicked glance at the bushes, at me, remembering our promise. But I nodded, telling him to obey. I knew as well as he did that he could not ignore an order. So he whispered ever so softly, so that only I could hear, 'Tomorrow.' and followed his leader into battle. I understood; we would meet tomorrow. I ran back to camp, waiting for my Clanmates to return. They did, much later in the day. I stared in horror at the wounds inflicted on them by my mate's Clanmates. But I was the medicine cat, and it was my job to heal them. The next day, after everyone had been treated, I went back to the clearing, this same clearing, actually. I waited and waited but he didn't come."

Runningpaw's eyes were sympathetic.

"I decided he must be injured, so I went home. I returned the next day, and the next. I went everyday for a half moon. By then, it was time for the Gathering, and he had still not showed up. I went with my Clan to the Gathering. I searched for my mate there, but he was nowhere to be seen. I listened to Nettlestar, hoping to hear he was injured or ill- that was better than him being dead. So I listened. Nettlestar announced his death."

"Oh, Heatherfur..." Dandelionpaw trailed off, her voice filled with grief.

"I was devastated. I grieved for days, in secret. No one could ever know about what had happened. So I kept quiet, continued my duties to my Clan..."

"I'm so sorry, Heatherfur." Runningpaw's face was apologetic.

"I won't turn you in, but I will warn you. Be careful what you do."

Runningpaw nodded. "Thank you, Heatherfur, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Heatherfur nodded. "I will help you."

"The others know. All the apprentices. From both Clans," Dandelionpaw warned.

Heatherfur's eyes stretched wide. The she blinked. "Okay. Will you tell them I know, too?"

Runningpaw nodded. "Yes, we'll tell them."

Heatherfur nodded in reply. "We should get back now." She turned, glancing back toward MarshClan territory with a pained look on her face. Then her eyes cleared, she nodded to the apprentices, and started running back to camp.

Runningpaw and Dandelionpaw exchanged a glance, then sped after the medicine cat. The she-cat murmured, "I hope this works."

Her brother muttered, "Me too, Dandelionpaw, me too."

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Bet you didn't see that coming! :) Review please, and check out my other stories. I'll be posting again soon. :)**

**-Ivy**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"They did _what!?_" Mosspaw shrieked.

"Shh!" Lichenpaw hissed. The MarshClan apprentices were out of camp; Splashpaw thought the apprentices should be away from other cats when she and Pebblepaw told the others. Still, Mosspaw's shriek was almost loud enough to be heard from far away.

"They'll hear us!" Lichenpaw whispered furiously.

Mosspaw cringed, then whispered, "Sorry. Took me by surprise, that's all."

Pebblepaw nodded. "Took us by surprise, too," he muttered.

Splashpaw looked around the circle of faces. Her gaze froze on Webpaw. The dark gray tom had a brooding face. He was deep in thought, his eyes widening at things only he could see.

"What is it, Webpaw?" Splashpaw asked, her voice edged with fear.

"This has gone too far, Splashpaw. He's put us all in more danger than before. This cannot continue. It's too dangerous, for everyone." Webpaw's eyes shone with the ferocity of his speech.

"How can you say that?" Splashpaw whispered in horror. She took a step back, away from Webpaw.

Pebblepaw laid his tail tip on his sister's shoulder. "It'll be okay," he murmured.

Webpaw overheard. He shook his head. "No. It won't be okay. It'll just keep getting worse and worse until something bad happens. Either we get exiled, or killed, or something. We can't let this keep going!" He looked at his sister, Lichenpaw, for help.

Lichenpaw bowed her head. "I will not turn my back on a friend." She took a few steps sideways to stand beside Splashpaw.

Pebblepaw took a step back and sat at Splashpaw's flank. He lifted his chin and meowed, "I will protect my sister from any danger."

Mosspaw looked back and forth between Webpaw and the others. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Webpaw. You know I love you, but I cannot, and will not, stand aside and let you forsake an oath you took." She went to stand beside Lichenpaw. "You promised, as we all did, to protect Splashpaw and Runningpaw. We all agreed to not tell anyone. I will not let you turn your back on your Clanmates."

Splashpaw blinked in astonishment at Mosspaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat had never spoken so much at once. She briefly touched her nose to Mosspaw's ear. "Thank you."

Mosspaw nodded, then looked back at Webpaw. She pleaded with her eyes. "Please, Webpaw. Stand with us for what's right."

Webpaw took a deep breath, closing his eyes. For a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever, the other apprentices waited. Webpaw's decision would affect all of them, as well as the FieldClan apprentices. Finally, Webpaw opened his eyes and nodded. "I took an oath, and I will hold true to my word. I will stand with you." He took the few steps forward that brought him in front of Splashpaw. He dipped his head. "I will protect you."

Splashpaw touched her nose to Webpaw's head. "Thank you."

Webpaw straightened. "So... when are you two meeting up again?"

"In two days," Pebblepaw answered. "Lichenpaw kept watch last time. Who wanted to do it next?"

Mosspaw nodded. "I'll do it."

"Me, too," Webpaw added. "Don't worry. I won't betray you."

Splashpaw nodded. "Okay. I am so grateful for all of you. I know how much you are risking to help me, and it really means a lot. Thank you."

The other apprentices nodded. Then Lichenpaw said. "We'd better get back to camp. They'll be missing us."

Mosspaw nodded. "Let's go." She stepped forward, with Webpaw at her side. Lichenpaw followed after, with a glance at Splashpaw and Pebblepaw. The siblings exchanged a glance, then followed the others.

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**So... yea this was a random chapter. Sooooooooooooooooo sorry times infinite for not updating quickly. :-( Lack of imagination lately kept me from writing. I didn't want to give you something boring, although this wasn't great either.**

**So... yea that little thing between Mosspaw and Webpaw was random. I just wrote her saying that stuff then I looked at it and was like 'Whoa! Where did that come from!?' But I think it'll be a useful thing to have in later chapters. That should get you thinking... lol :)**

**Review, favorite, alert, all that. Til next time... :)**

**-Ivy**


End file.
